Ten Nights at Buck's 2:Part 2
￼TNAB 2 or Ten nights at Buck's 2:Forgotten is a horror game made by Storycorp it was released on 4/5/2018. ￼ Warehouse now hiring to watch over the old animatronic's from Buck's fun house for ten days from 12am to 6am. ''' '''UPDATE:This will be split into 3 parts,this is just Part 2. Trailer Buck and Noah and Anna are seen entertaining some kids on the Main Stage however the screen starts going haywire and it is revealed to be a recording. "Rebuilt." is seen on the screen. Buck is seen again entertaining some kids in the Play Area. "Enhanced." is then seen on the screen. Bailey is seen in her starting area entertaining children some of which are bouncing in the bounce house. "Upgraded." is then seen on the screen. Noah is seen entertaining some kids in the Dining Area. "We brought joy to many but that was long ago." is seen on the screen. Noah is seen in Storage Area 4B his back towards the screen revealing some damage on the back of his legs he then turns towards the screen. "Broken." is seen on the screen. Buck is seen deactivated lying against some crates he then activates staring at the screen. "Fractured." is seen on the screen. Anna is seen on screen with different changes wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans and red shoes she has a rip on her leg revealing part of the endo. "Damaged." is seen on the screen. Buster is seen twitching similar to Monster Rat from FNAC 3 he stares at the screen still twitching. "In the end,we ended up where we came from." Buster's in game Jumpscare is seen as the words Ten Nights at Buck's 2 is seen on the screen. A little footage of game play is seen with the Player flashing the light at Noah then giving Buck a controlled shock. ￼ Buck the bunny Buck returns once again as the main antagonist of the game his appearance remains unchanged he becomes active on Night 1 he is a minor threat his jumpscare Involves him biting the player he starts in Storage Area 1A he will then move to the Left Hallway then the Generator room then the Left Doorway The player must give him a controlled shock to make him return to his starting location. Bailey Bailey makes a reappearance her appearance is that now she is missing the suit on her entire right leg,and most of her lower left leg,and her right forearm and hand are now endoskeleton,she becomes active on Night 2 she starts in Storage Area 2B along with Buster she will then move to the Right hallway then Storage Area 2A she will then move to the Right Doorway she has to be given a controlled shock to be fended off her jumpscare includes her screeching at the player Buster Buster once again returns he is more damaged he has some more rips and a endoskeleton left eye,he becomes active on Night 3 his jumpscare Involves him lunging at the player He starts in Storage Area 2B with Bailey he will then move to Storage Area 1B he will then move to the Middle Hallway the player must close the door on him to prevent him from entering the office he is a large threat. Noah Noah returns once again he is still the same,but he has some minor rips on his legs,he is active on Night 1 and onward's,he is fended off with the flashlight,he starts in Storage Area 4A,his jumpscare includes him biting on the player. Anna Anna returns as well she has changed a lot from the first game she has white 'skin' and dark red eyes she has long green hair,she retains her waitress outfit,she is active on Night 1 and onward's,she starts in Storage Area 3A,her jumpscare includes he grabbing the player then biting them. Chad the chimpanzee TBA ￼ Barry The Bear Barry is a new antagonist and animatronic he is a black bear animatronic he is intact save some rips on his suit he wears a black bow-tie and a red top-hat his eye color is dark blue he starts in Exit 1B deactivated he acts like Anna but he attacks from the vents like Buster seal them to thwart his progress starts moving on Night 4. Sam The seagull TBA Prototype Barry Prototype Barry is a antagonist and a prototype animatronic he is very withered his lower suit jaw is missing his right hand is complete endoskeleton while the left is normal he becomes active on Night 2 he starts in Exit 1A he will then use the air vents to the get the office the player must seal them to thwart his attempts his jumpscare includes him punching the player similar to Anna. Prototype Noah TBA Prototype Buck TBA '27 Grayed Out Buck '27 Grayed Out Buck is the return of the original Grayed Out Buck,he is more damaged,missing the top part of his left ear similar to Springtrap,but he is otherwise the same,he acts how he did in the first game,appearing randomly,his jumpscare includes him lunging at the player then biting them. Nights TBA Cutscenes TBACategory:Games Category:Work in progress